


Shoelace

by is_jus_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Daughter Reader, Fluff, Other, SPN - Freeform, SPN fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, niece reader, spn crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: The reader has a bad habit of not tieing her shoelaces, just like her uncle Dean.





	Shoelace

It was just like any other day with your dad and your uncle, the three of you were on a hunt... again. This time you were hunting a werewolf that was living on top of a hill, so hiking was a must. 

Now you had a terrible habit, much like your Uncle Dean, you had a tendency of not tieing up your shoelaces when they went loose. 

So as you were hiking up the hill, your dad- Sam was hiking right beside you while Dean was a few feet ahead of you two. 

While hiking up the hill, you accidentally tripped on your very much loose shoelaces. You scrunched up your face as you braced yourself for the fall but before you could fall face-flat on the ground and possibly break your nose. Your dad caught you by the back of your leather jacket and hauled you up into a standing position.

“Thanks, Dad,” You said grinning up at Sam. 

“See, this why you tie your damn shoelaces, I seriously hate Dean for passing this bad habit on to you, you almost fell and broke your nose,” Sam grumbled under his breath, as he proceeded to bend down to tie your shoelaces. He made sure they were double knotted because well first it’s Sam and second he was your dad so obviously he didn’t want his daughter to have a broken nose. 

After tieing your shoelaces, you both kept walking. At this point was Dean was quiet ahead. Both of you were walking for a while when both of you heard a loud thud coming from ahead and then a groan which was obviously Dean.

You and Sam both looked at each with other with panicked faces, when you both started running towards where the noise came from. 

And instead of seeing Dean battle a werewolf, you saw Dean laying on the ground. He was lying on his back and his hands covered his nose, and a little blood was peaking out of the bottom of his palms. 

“Oh shit, Dean are you okay?” Sam exclaimed as the both of you rushed towards Dean and picked him up by the forearms. 

“Yeah, I just broke my nose,” Dean said wincing a bit.

“How?” You asked him.

“I tripped... on my shoelaces,” He said embarrassment clear in his voice. 

“See this why you tie your damn shoelaces,” Sam exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance, as you burst out laughing at both your dad’s annoyance and your uncle embarrassment. 

It was moments like these, that you cherished the most, where everyone was happy in the weirdest way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos and comment. Also if you want more fics like these go to my Tumblr: is-jus-me


End file.
